


Redemption

by Persnicketese



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cassandra De Rolo - Freeform, Dark, Forgive Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/pseuds/Persnicketese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was free. The names on the List were gone. Until another began to glow upon the last barrel. Now there's one last thing he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

His head pounded with the frantic beating of his heart. His hand shook as he looked down to the barrel of the Pepperbox. All the names were gone. It was over, wasn't it? His family had been avenged. His sister stood by his side. Whitestone was now free.

Relief turned to despair as a new a name began to glow on what had been the nameless barrel.

Cassandra De Rolo

His heart stopped before falling like a brick from his chest and out of his body. No. Not her. He had done everything asked of him. Everything! Yes he and Cass had not got along but they were family. Even at the end of all of this, she was his sister.

“Percival?” Voice soft and questioning. Was there a tinge of fear or was that his own mind adding it?

He looked up to her blue eyes, so much like their mother it made his heart ache for a home lost years ago.

Percy swallowed down the lump that was choking him before staring down at the gun in his shaking hand.

He brought it up to bear and saw horror dawn across her face, across the faces of his friends, no, his family.

 “Cassandra, forgive me.” The words shattered like glass as they fell from his lips.

 Shouts all around, yelling, cursing, someone was crying. He couldn't tell anymore. All that existed in that moment was him and Cassandra.

 Please, take care of them for me.” Barely above a whisper but it shook the everything around him.

 He leveled the barrel to his own head and gave everything he had to give one last time. Vengeance was served. Now he would pay the final price so no one else had to. Sarenrae forgive him. Let this be his redemption.

  _Bang._


End file.
